


Caught

by MissDomho



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomho/pseuds/MissDomho
Summary: Mike gets caught up in a surprising yet compromising predicament with Chester. Bennoda. Slash. Standalone[complete]





	Caught

AN Hey all you amazing writers and readers. Hope you all are well! Just wanted to write something different:) I have started a new multi- chaptered story called 'It starts with one' and having some trouble looking for inspiration? Should I continue or is it a lost cause... I need help! Please<3 for those who haven't read it, please check it out ^____^ it would mean a lot for all your feedback as it helps move me as a writer :3 and I hope to see feed back on this story too! <3

 

Warning I think we all know what I am about to say;) My stories seriously belong in the dirty section in the back of the bookstore or something lol XD....

 

Your feedback, likes, reviews are seriously adored and amazing to read<333

 

\---

 

Mike can’t sleep.

 

Counting sheep, letting his thoughts run free, listening to music on his iPod, all in vain. He's turning and twisting until his covers are sweat soaked.

 

Groaning in frustration, Mike sits up and stares into the darkness of the hotel. As if drawn by some invisible force, his eyes travel to the other bed and the person sleeping in said bed. The very reason sleep is avoiding him tonight.

 

Mike had requested to not room with him. As a matter of fact, Mike had tried to convince Chester that rooming with him was a bad idea- But Chester wanted to hear no word of it, saying it had worked well all the other times.

 

Well, Mike had not been helplessly attracted to him all the other times.

 

Running his hands through his hair. The emcee studies him. Chester is sleeping in this purely human fashion with one leg over the covers and one underneath them, so the older singer wouldn’t be too hot or too cold. The light seeping in through the windows makes his skin seem to glow softly.

 

Mike growls deep down in his throat at the thought of running his hands over that sinfully smooth looking skin. Mike wonders whether it really feels as soft as it looks. And how it would feel when the muscles underneath his ashened skin flex and move. Or when it is slick with sweat especially when he is bouncing around on stage every night while they're on tour.

 

Mike shifts on the mattress, every thought of sleep gone from Mike's mind now, replaced by fantasies about the man lying in the bed next to him.

 

His eyes roam over his sleeping form, his smoky dark eyes following along his bare leg and up to his ass, so well-formed, and he imagines what it must be like to grab it and give it a good squeeze.

 

Great. Now he definitely is hard.

 

Ignoring it for the time being, Mike takes the time to study his singer's face. It’s turned towards Mike and hidden in the shadows- Mike knows it so well he could draw it with his eyes closed. The long, dark lashes, framing brown lively eyes, more often than not twinkling with some mischief. His mouth, those lips that may seem thin- but makes him so much more of a man to Mike. Who would want to kiss a man with lips like a woman? Mike shudders. No, he prefer his lovers to be distinctly manly.

 

His hardened sex lurches at the thought of nibbling at his lips, devouring Chester's mouth with his own, shoving his tongue down the singer's throat and claiming him as his own. Another growl escapes Mike, louder this time, and he's growing a real problem.

 

Still, he is unable to tear his eyes away from the smaller man. His hair looks so soft in the silvery light and he's aching to bury his face in the brunette tresse's, taking in his unique smell.

 

Mike closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to force his arousal down. Mike cannot lose himself in wild fantasies over the very band mate sleeping next to him. Mike snorts. Band mate, yeah, sure. Band mate.

 

Now, why does that thought only arouse him further?

 

Fuck.

 

Jerking off it is then.

 

Grumbling at his body’s reaction, Mike gets up, intending to sneak to the bathroom. He'll sure as hell not jerk off with Chester lying next to him. There is no way.

 

-But Chester, of course, chooses exactly that moment to shift and turn onto his back in his bed. Like a moth to the flame, Mike's eyes are helplessly drawn to his crotch. The emcee's throat suddenly becomes dry as he is looking at a very obvious bulge in Chester's sleeping pants.

 

'Turn around now! and just walk away. It’s not that difficult. Let him sleep'

 

Mike already has his back to him when a quiet moan reaches his ears. Freezing on the spot, he slowly turns around. And has to bite back a moan of his own when Mike sees his band mate's hand has slid down to his own crotch.

 

He’s dreaming. Chester's dreaming and Mike has no right to stand here and watch him like some cheap porno. He's willing his legs to move and finally, they do- but instead of carrying him to the bathroom like he originally planned to carry out his dirty job so he could maybe get some sleep, they bring him closer to Chester's bed.

 

He moans again, louder this time, and his hand has started rubbing his stiffened member through his pants. Feeling like a pervert, Mike slides his hand into his own pants, stroking himself at the sights and sounds of his Vocalist.

 

Mike groans quietly as he's imagining it to be Chester's long, strong fingers, soft-but oh so talented, working Mike over with the same passion they show when they dance over the microphone.

 

Suddenly, the reality of what he is doing hits Mike between his eyes like a hammer. Mike pulls his hand from his own pants and just about flee to the bathroom. That is, he tries to flee to the bathroom, making it the other side of his bed before being stopped in mid-step. Mike's heart speeds up to the point where he fears it might jump out of his chest.

 

He's heard wrong. He must have. His mind, at least, is convinced he's misheard. The emcee's hard sex seems to disagree, straining upwards, begging to be touched.

 

Mike stares down at him, licking his lips. Chester's hips have started jerking irregularly. He'd give a lot to know what he’s dreaming about right now.

 

He moans loudly, the singer's hips bucking, and this time there’s no mistaking that moan for something else than what it’s been, Mike's name. Following closely behind his name were the words.

 

"Fuck me..."

 

Mike could feel a burst of precum on the tip of his cock and give it everything he has to not just jump him. He’s only dreaming after all. A dream that means nothing.

 

That is the moment the emcee's world turns upside down. Because that is the moment Chester opens his eyes and looks up at the emcee.

 

“Mike…”

 

His voice, deep and husky and sends a shiver down Mike's spine, breaking the emcee's last resistance. Mike growls low in his throat as he pounces on him, crushing his mouth onto Chester's, delighted to hear the surprise moans tumbling from his singer's wet lips. The emcee pushed his mouth closer into his, having a taste for himself as all he could taste was the sweet nectar of Chester's lips and tongue. It drove him crazy to the point that his mind had snapped away from right and wrong as Mike pushes his hand out of the way to do its job.

 

He bucks into Mike's hand, and the emcee uses his body weight to pin him down, making him moan into Mike's mouth even more. Mike yanks his underwear down with his free hand and struggles out of his own, Mike's mouth leaving his in favor of exploring his torso.

 

"Oh god, Mike" The heavenly beautiful singer uses his voice like an Angel as he moans softly into the darkness of the night. "You feel so fucking good"

 

Mike fumbled for Chester's hand and when he found it, he thrusts it down between their bodies. The singer understands immediately and wraps his fingers around his cock. Mike snarls like an animal- but doesn't care. All he's craved for, for the last month becomes a reality to him and it all seems too much. His fingers are even more talented then Mike has ever imagined, working magic on his warm hardened flesh up to the point where Mike can just hide his face in the crook of Chester's neck and thrust into those sinful fingers, his own hand frozen immobile on the smaller man's thick shaft.

 

"God Ches, you feel so fucking good. Better then any fantasy I have had" The emcee whimpered, realising how close he was to turn his longing and desirable fantasy to his ultimate reality.

 

When he suddenly stops, Mike nearly cried in frustration, lifting his head to search Chester's face for a sign of why he had stopped his ministrations. He smirks up at Mike and pushes against the emcee's hips, motioning for Mike to lift them. The younger male complies as Chester then slithers down on the bed until his face is on the height of Mike's burning crotch.

 

From this point on, he's reduced to an instinct-ruled mess. Mike buries his face into the pillows to stifle his cries and moans in fear the other band members might just hear them. If his hand has already nearly driven Mike insane, his mouth almost kills the emcee.

 

It was hot, wet, hard friction, electrifying pressure, licking, sucking, nibbling, kissing… it all comes together to one swirling cloud of sensations, working towards the ultimate goal of ecstasy.

 

"Fuck Ches, I always knew that pretty little mouth of yours is not only just talented for singing..." Mike cries out, his back arching off the bed as he grounded his hot body towards Chester's skilful tongue.

 

Chester bites down lightly near the root and pulls his mouth off while sucking hard at the same time. Too much. Too fucking much. Mike jerkily driving his hips down, the half Asian cries muffled by the pillow as his climax rolls over him, draining his body of semen and energy alike.

 

Mike had enough presence of mind to not just drop onto Chester- but let's himself fall to the side. He's breathing heavily, his chest heaving as if Mike had just run a marathon.

 

When Mike is conscious enough again to remember there’s a favor to repay, Mike opens his eyes and stare into two beautiful brown orbs. He’s observing the emcee as he is stroking himself now.

 

Mike closes his eyes again, gulping hard. If he'd not just had a mind-blowing orgasm, he suppose he'd come on the spot. When Mike opens his eyes again, he’s looking straight at Mike with this small grin of his, almost telling you he knows exactly what Mike's thinking.

 

“You like to watch me?”

 

He turns the statement into a question, his voice smoky and so bloody hot and – God help him – Mike thinks he's turned on again just by the sounds of Chester's soft whimpers and heavy moans. And that voice. Drives Mike insane.

 

"God yes, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Mike whispers, pulling his weight closer to his smaller singer.

 

Mike stretches out his hand and runs it over his chest. Chester's skin is as smooth as it looks. He notices Chester's eyes flutter closed when Mike's stroking over his bellybutton, so he does it again. A small sigh escapes him and he arches his back a little to lean into Mike's hot touch.

 

Mike's position won’t let him use both his hands as he'd like to, so he heaves himself up and crawls over him. Mike kisses him softly before retreating again and shuffling down between his singer's legs. Chester spreads them wide now, watching Mike's every move as the emcee reaches out to cup his balls in one hand, rolling and squeezing them softly. He groans quietly, and Mike decides to not torture him. Maybe next time. Oh there will be a next time after this.

 

Mike let's go of his balls in favor of closing his own hand around Chester's throbbing shaft and starts to jerk him slowly. He manages to watch Mike for some time- but in the end, his eyes slide close as he gives in to his body and allows his hips to jerk up into Mike, urging the emcee's hand to move faster. That’s the moment Mike has waited for.

 

"Fuck! S-so-go-good" The Vocalist cries out in between his sultry pants as he would thrust his hips up to meet with Mike's hand, bouncing up and down along his cock. It was then Mike gathers enough spit in his mouth, he slicks up his index finger and carefully pushes it up in Chester's tight virginal ring. His mind and his actions being driven into autopilot as he wasn't aware of his actions until he realised he had slid a finger deep inside his smaller singer.

 

Mike apparently has taken him by surprise too because his eyes fly open and he stares down at Mike, with his eyes wide open. They jump back and forth between Mike's face, the emcee's hand on his dick and the place where his finger enters his smaller body.

 

"Oh god, fuck me Mike!" The singer cries out, realising just how good he was feeling with Mike surrounding his very existence. He could feel Mike's long, talented fingers inside him as his cock was also inside Mike's tight grip.

 

Chester flexes his body as he lets his head fall back onto the pillow, moaning loudly. It seems Mike has found his prostate. And that’s something he's never been able to resist. Enraptured by his reactions, Mike goes on poking and stimulating it, making him writhe and arch, moaning as loud as he can go, face screwed up in the effort of delaying the moment his body strives for.

 

Chester moans brokenly when the sweet pressure becomes all too much for him. He arches his sweaty back off the bed and hot wetness splashes over Mike's hand and also onto his own stomach. Completely spent, his limp body falls back onto into the mattress, shaken by the tremors and the last jerks of his orgasm.

 

Curious, Mike lifts his hand to taste him. And find Chester has cracked open his eyes to watch his emcee again. Mike's makes an appreciating sound in his throat before teasing.

 

“I’m not the only one who likes to watch, now am I?”

 

Chester smirks as he tilts his head to the side. “I can think of things much more interesting than just watching.”

 

Mike returns his own suggestive look and slowly prowls up along his singer's body. His lips now delivering warm kisses along Chester's milky, glowing skin, until the emcee reaches his destination. His face hovers above Chester's, their warm breaths mingling, their hearts were thumping loudly against their broad chests as they both soon realised that this was the first time that they had ever done something like this. Surely friends don't jerk their other friends and act like nothing had happened afterwards. It was exciting and scary and Mike was loving every second of it.

 

“What could that possibly be?” Mike whispers. Putting an answer to Chester's comment before.

 

The singer just laughs and pulls Mike down into a searing kiss.

 

\---

 

“And once more, Mike fucking Shinoda got what he wanted. Do you think he will finally tell Chester how he really feels about him?” Phoenix asks, setting the journal aside and switching the light on his side off.

 

Rob just laughs. “Not tonight. He will have no time to think tonight. You know how Mike is. And he’s had a crush on him for a while now, so you can be sure he’ll be fucking Chester's brains out.”

 

Phoenix snickers. “Poor Chester.”

 

“Lucky Chester's poor ass.”

 

The bassist starts snorting with laughter at that. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be him tomorrow though. He’s probably gonna stay in his bunk for the whole ride, ya know?. Or maybe we could be nice enough and make room for him to lie on the couch as he will be very sore”

 

"Maybe."

 

There’s silence for a while once again. then Phoenix speaks again. “Rob?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is it bad I got hard listening to them going at it?”

 

“Nah, it's not, I am too.”

 

“Good, just wanted to make sure. Good night.”

 

“Night.”

 

\---  
END


End file.
